Bottle of Love
by paintingskylines
Summary: Oliver and Miley are going out but a game of 'Spin The Bottle' can change all of that. Loliver duh and Jiley... oneshot! fluffieness!


Spin the Bottle

"Hey Oliver wanna hang out?" Lilly asked her best friend.

"Sorry I got to go to a party with Miley," Oliver smiled.

Of course he does Lilly thought.

"How about you and Jake come too?" he suggested.

"Why me and Jake?" I asked. "We're not together."

"Oh I know just so you won't be alone."

While you're busy kissing Miley? Lilly thought.

"Oh thanks for being so considerate," Lilly fake smiled.

"No problem," he smiled back, he took out a piece of paper wrote down the info for the party and handed it to Lilly.

"Thanks," she choked out.

"Sure thing Lilly so uh see ya' there," Oliver scooted off.

Lilly took a while to get ready but chose a pair orf her Abercrombie pants with a Hollister shirt PacSun sunglasses and AE sandals. She had her mom drive her to Tommy's house.

"Thanks mom," Lilly started to get out of the ca.

"Sure I'll pick you up at eight," Heather told her daughter.

"M-o-o-m," Lilly whined.

"Fine just call me when to pick you up but no later than 12:00 Lilly," Heather warned.

"Fine," Lilly groaned and took her purse.

"Have fun."

Lilly walked into Tommy's house.

"Hey Lilly," Jake waved his finger.

"Hey Ja" before I could even say "ke" Miley pulled me over.

"Lilly!" she hugged me. "Let's play Spin the Bottle. Come on."

"Okay," I said walking over.

"Okay me first," Miley squealed.

She spun the bottle and got Oliver.

"Yay," Miley clapped and kissed Oliver.

"Okay now me," Lilly took the bottle and spun it.

_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver Lilly thought. _

She looked at where the bottle had landed. Jake.

She leaned in and kissed Jake softly on the lips.

"Okay now Oliver's turn," Jake handed the bottle to Oliver.

He spun it and it landed on _Lilly._

He hesitated.

"Oliver you're supposed to kiss her now," Jake raised his eyebrows.

"No Ollie," Miley cried.

"Okay now Jake," Oliver handed him the bottle.

Jake spun it and it landed on _Miley. _

"Uh…"

"Miley hun, sweetheart, Miles, cutie, snufflebear, cootiegirl, please don't do it," Oliver begged.

"Okay," Miley giggled and took the bottle and spun it.

It landed on _Jake._

"Ollie hun let's just get it over with," Miley said.

She kissed Jake.

"Okay Lilly it's your turn."

Lilly spun it and pointed towards Oliver.

"Okay here it goes," Lilly said leaning in and crashed his lips onto hers. Oliver felt sparks and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her neck. And kept kissing her, and kissing her, and kissing her until he heard a scream.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!" Miley screamed. "How could you! We were just supposed to get it over with!!"

"Sweetie," Oliver began. "Miley-bear I love you that kiss meant nothing."

"What?" Lilly yelled. "You kissed me back you jerk!"

"Yeah and I didn't kiss Jake back even though I felt sparks cuz that would be unfaithful," Miley snapped.

"You felt them too?" Jake asked.

"Oops," Miley giggled. "Olli- I mean _Oliver_ you can have Lils I have Jakey-Poo-Bear."

"Miles you already embarrassing pet names for me?" Jake whined.

"You know you love it," Miley smiled pecking him on the lips.

"Not as much as I love doing this," Jake said kissing her back.

"Well I love Oliver more than any of you," Lilly argued.

"Prove it," Jake challenged her.

"Okay watch this," Lilly instructed Miley and Jake.

They watched as she made out with him, put her head on his shoulder and even felt his muscles.

"Okay, okay Lilly you win," Jake laughed.

"Good," Lilly said.

"Lils let's go to your place," Oliver said putting his arm around her.

"Kay Ollie," she giggled snuggling into his "chest hairs."

"Kay Lilly-pad," he giggled.

"Donut."

"Lillian."

"Hey don't even go there," she put her finger up.

"Okay Lilly-bear," he smiled.

"I have the dorkiest boyfriend ever."

"Hey!"

"The dorkiest boyfriend ever that I am totally head over heels in love with and is my life," Lilly smiled.

"Aw Lils."

"Aw Ollie."

They kissed again.

"You kiss really good Lilly," he told her.

"You too Ollie let's go," Lilly said and they ran off into the sunset.

With Jiley

"So does this make us together again?" Jake asked.

"Okay but you will _not _be pampered too much in public right Jakey?" Miley asked.

"Anything for you," Jake said kissing her hand. "My love."

"Aw Jakey."

"Aw Miles."  
They kissed and went back to Jake's house. And then ran off into the sunset.

"Goodnight conceited boy."

"Hey!" Jake whined.

"Conceited boy who just happens to be sweet, nice, caring, hot and the love of my life that passion burns more than one-thousand billion suns," Miley giggled and kissed him.

"I love you," they both said as it started to rain and they kissed again.

"Déjà-vu I was just watching The Notebook," Miley said.

"Okay let's watch it again," Jake said and they went into his house.

**FLUFFIENESS!!! XD **

**THIS IS DETICATED TO EMILY (IHEARTPRANGE) FOR BEING AN AWESOME REVIEWER FOR POWDERED LOSER AND FOR HELPING ME CHOOSE WHICH STORIES I SHOULD WRITE!!**

**Let the LOliVEr goodieness be with u all!! **


End file.
